She'll Be Coming 'Round
by Ally Bama
Summary: Nobody has noticed how the wind has changed direction. Nobody has noticed that the feild crops has all stopped growing. That the dogs no longer bark at the cats and that time itself seems to have stopped.
1. And So It Begins

She'll Be Coming 'Round  
  
HELLO!!! So ya'll are lucky this story already has 13 chapter writen. But! They are all short, and thats for a reason! So no flamey on the leight of the chapters.  
  
WARNING- STARDARD WARNING APPLYS(AU,OOC)  
  
DISCLAIMER-STARDARD DISCLAIMER APPLYS  
  
Now with the help of my nameless muse, let the games begin!  
  
****  
  
I watched as the tenth person that month packed up their bags and left the town that was doomed from destruction.  
  
A dark cloud has been hanging over this dingy town. Everyone is hightailing it out, believing that something clse to the Y2K-that was supposed to of happen many years before our time-was going to strike this little market town in the middle of nowhere.  
  
I don't see why they think this town has been graced with such excitement. Like this town, with a population of about 900, would be the target of ANY attack, much less a Y2K bug, which let's rewind, is a COMPUTER bug.   
  
Nothing went in this town, nothing came, and nothing happened or is going to happen in this town.  
  
The classes are getting smaller and smaller.  
  
More and more people are panicking.  
  
And what am I doing?  
  
Ab-so-lut-ely NOTHING!  
  
  
  
If this town is going to blow up; then I want to see it sink in Hell.  
  
I don't know maybe I'll see my parents there.  
  
****  
  
R&R!  
  
Ally~ 


	2. Onward, Saga of Destruction!

She'll Be Coming Round  
  
Chapter 2: Onward, Saga of Destruction!  
  
Not really much to say, this is a very fast posting because I was so happy when I came home from finding out that Rurouni Kenshin Season 2 Box Set was on Recall, to find two review waiting in my inbox! YEPPIE!  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMERS AND WARNINGS APPLY.  
  
(")(")(")(")(")(")~~Follow The Kirby Train!  
  
****  
  
Wufei is gone. It was raining and the wind was attacking everything in it's path. I watched as the van holding the Chang family, along with the Po family, left the gray abyss of a storm's eye.  
  
He was the first to leave of the 5 of us. Probably not the last.   
  
He had left a message on the voice mail at my house. He said Sally Po's family was leaving and had asked his family to come along. What idiots.  
  
His house was boarded up, it now stands in eerie darkness, shadows of what used to be. I remember playing in that house since I was 6 and had moved here to stay with my mother's, father's, aunt's, cousin's, sister's, husband's, uncle, 4 times removed. (A/N: Try saying that ten times fast!) Nobody had wanted the killer's son, but he took me. I see now why he was 4 times removed.  
  
Maybe he is the reason I don't care?  
  
Maybe I'm just like my assassin father.  
  
Maybe the sky will open up and eat us all. I would like that.  
  
****  
  
PREVIEW FOR UP COMING CHAPTER!!!!  
  
She swooped into town like a rose on a chariot. The she-devil of all crusaders and her lone wolf brother with the whiter then sin hair. So, She has found me after all. 


	3. Overlapped

She'll Be Coming Round  
  
Chapter 3: Overlapped  
  
First Off, I need to apologize in advance. I'll try to get all the chapters I can get up until Sunday and then you'll probably not see me until Summertime. (Sorry!) I'm taking off Normal Living and I'm going to replace it with a Rurouni Kenshin songfic. I've undated Lost Cause so if you like dark crap and suicidal men please read!   
  
If you haven't heard of Megatokyo go to the webpage! (www.megatokyo.com) it has to be one of the FUNNIEST comics I've read. And they speak l33t!  
  
QUICK QUESTION! Can anyone guess who the narrator is? My beta reader was flipping through my notebook and had to ask. She said it sounded like it was from more then one person's POV. Maybe it's time to get a new beta read ^_^;;  
  
STANDARD WHATEVERS APPLY.  
  
****  
  
Her name was Relena Dorlain Peacecraft. She came a week after Wufei left.  
  
She swooped into town like a rose on a chariot. Her and her brother took up the Chang's old home. On her first day of school, everyone was surprised to see someone coming and not going. All the boys loved see a pretty new French girl, and all the girls wanted to make a friend (or enemy). I was to busy remembering a summer of golden hair.  
  
So, she has found me after all.  
  
The she-devil of all crusaders and her lone wolf brother with the whiter then sin hair, that was longer then Duo Maxwell's prized butt-braid.   
  
Maybe this town was going to blow up.  
  
Maybe she will remember me.  
  
Maybe the fat lady will sing and money will fly out of her butt.  
  
****  
  
PREVIEW FOR UPCOMING CHAPTER!  
  
The townsfolk are staring to fight. Nobody has noticed how the wind has changed direction. Nobody has noticed that the field crops have all stopped growing. That the dogs no longer chase the cats and that time itselfs seems to have slowed down.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
@!!y R&R! 


	4. Solid home, Divided Town

She'll Be Coming 'Round  
  
Chapter 4: Solid Home, Divided Town  
  
aquajogger- I'm glad your so interest! I try to update as much as I can whenever I can. I live with my mom and she doesn't have a good *working* computer, so when I'm at my dad's I try to post as much as I can. I tried the longer stories, and though I can write them, it takes longer the update them so I just compress and do what I in short. Ally is only a nickname. ^_^ My real name isn't anything like it, I get Ally or Bama from my homestate, Alabama.  
  
Jason-resno- I SOSOSOSOSO sorry!!! But I can only do what I can. And also, I only have up to chapter 13 written down, and now my mind is BLANK. I'll promise to TRY to get to chapter 13, only if you promise to give me some ideas for chapter 14. And thank you for answering my question, free cookie for you!  
  
*   
  
So anyway, blah, blah, blah! Warnings disclaimers. Me, being as evil as I am, feel that if you like sad and depressing stories then go read my other fic Lost Cause. (What I'm really saying is if I don't get more reviews then OPPS did I just hit the delete bottom for "She'll Be Coming Round"? Oh well, to bad!)   
  
Me, evil? Oh, no, no, no, no!  
  
Well, maybe just a little...OK very evil!  
  
*  
  
STANDARD WARNING AND DISCLAIMER APPLIES.  
  
****  
  
The townsfolk are starting to fight. Some believe we should build a shelter and hide underground like the idiots we are. Some believe that we should get over ourselves and get back to life.  
  
Nobody has noticed how the wind has changed direction. Nobody has noticed that the field crops have all stopped growing. That the dogs no longer chase the cats and that time itself seems to have slowed down. (A/N: Sound familiar?)  
  
Now I'm questioning if this is all the doing's of Duo's "God."  
  
This town, once lively with a good size population, were children played in their yard after dark with no fear, were the only thing that affects it are the car crashes, this beautifully dying town, has become nothing more then a ghost of it's old self...were even the big kids don't like to hang.  
  
Dr. J, that "relative" that I've been staying with, says it's only a matter of time before the town peoples freak themselves out so much that they would have to be put in a hospital.  
  
For once, I can't agree with him.  
  
****  
  
PREVIEW FOR UPCOMING CHAPTER # 5!  
  
I talked to Duo yesterday about his adoptive father. He said that all the stuff that has been going on in there is not more then dog shit being thrown in a bucket. I stopped listening halfway through his rant because I saw her. So, she DID remember me after all?  
  
***  
  
Ally.  
  
Another note: I'm totally hooked on the first FLCL soundtrack, so follow my advice young ones, go get it!! Number 2,13 and 21 are my favorites! 


	5. Preach To The Choir

She'll Be Coming 'Round.  
  
Chapter 5- Preach To The Choir  
  
It's funny, I've reread all the chapters--in less the 5 minutes mind you (go me!)--And found this being more spiritual then I really want it to be. So for the next couple of chapters, I will sub-come to all the people who hate it when you write spiritual (though I'm anti-Christ anyway so it doesn't bother me. ^_^)  
  
jason-resno-::in fake British accent:: You want MORE!?!?! MORE you say!(yeah, forget it I'm bad at impersonating movies) I love the power!  
  
BEG YOU MORTALS!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
::starts to choke::  
  
Just me and my luck huh?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WARNINGS BLAH!  
  
STANDARD CRAP!  
  
AND  
  
DISCLAIMER JUNK!  
  
(Ok, happy?)  
  
****  
  
It's been almost a month since this town was labeled to be attacked. A lot of the old houses are becoming shadows of what used to be. They've all become haunted, boarded up, and dirty. Every morning, before school starts for the 40 or so kids left in this town, you can hear the bells from Maxwell Church. People are pouring in, praying, asking for forgiveness. Hoping to be helped through this time of "misfortune and lose." Father Maxwell has been working up a storm.  
  
I talked to Duo yesterday about his adoptive father. He said that all the stuff that has been going on in there is no more then dog shit being thrown in a bucket. Duo only believes in the God of Death.  
  
He believes it's what the people right now are doing that makes this "attack" seem so real.   
  
He says that if the people just forgave themselves then they wouldn't have to make up a god to do it for them. I stopped listening halfway through his rant because I saw her.  
  
So, she remembers me after all.  
  
****  
  
PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!  
  
~~~~Do to the shortness of next chapter, you won't get a preview!! MUHAHAHAHA! But I'll give you a hint: Relena is in it!  
  
Ally! 


	6. Running The World

She'll Be Coming 'Round

Chapter 6: Running The World

Katt- The story was inspired by Demoness Mark's story War. It also was no bigger then my chapters are right now. I'm still trying to find my writing style. I don't know, maybe a few years from now I'll come back and do this in a full 10 page-a-chapter glory. Until then, just deal.

Aquajogger-Yes yes, short is good! Hawaii?!?! Never been there before! It must be so nice!

So here it is, thank you Jason-Resno, you've inspired me to seat my ass down and we write chapters 11-13. My muse will forever hate you for making it feel bad.

Standard this and that apply.

~~~~~~~~ 

We talked for a long time in Wufei's old room. She told me about all the fun she had had and about how she and Millardo, her brother, had been all over the world. Relena was the same as she had been 2 years ago. 

It was weird how, when she had told me about living all over the world and doing everything she could before she was 20, I thought I would never see her again. She said she would find me, but I hadn't of believed her.

Maybe the teenage love that I had for her never went away.

Maybe we can go back to the way we were.

Maybe we can do all this with out her questioning my past.

Good luck Heero Yuy!

~~~~~~~~

PREVEIW 

Chapter 7: Strong Storms

"Heero, why do you have the eyes of a killer?"

~~~~~

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ally


	7. Strong Storms

Hey everyone a quick note. Expect chapter after chapter....I'm depressed and I know how to used it. So while I sit here and wallow in self pity, listening to sad depression music you can read my fic, AND REVIEW!  
  
...Mummmmm I need chocolate......  
  
Yukari Youkai-I LOVE MY CD!!! ::big puppy dog eyes:: I'm glad you like it. Sorry for the long wait.  
  
Aquajogger- LOL. I know what you mean. I have people get up in my face and start talking v...e....r...y....s..l...o..w because other wise they think I can't understand them because I'm southren.  
  
Jasonreso-..when I read the 'short chapters keep me frequently checking.' I was like cool.....I'm being stalked...then when a month passed and I was checking out what was going down in here I saw the review again I started think... I wonder if that means he is still waiting...rotting by the computer, clicking the refresh button every 5 minutes. Sorry.  
  
She'll Be Coming Round  
  
Chapter 7: Strong Storms  
  
Yeah yeah, from now on if you what a disclaimer, go read the first chapter.  
  
I big storm blew in the week that Trowa and his sister, Catherine, left town. Everyone in the town panicked and thought that the end had finally come. A pack of about ten or fifteen people got up and left together. Trowa only went because Catherine was scared.  
  
My pack of friends is slowly getting smaller and smaller. No surprise there. It was bound to happen.  
  
The storm lasted two weeks. Everything was caked in mud. Ugly red mud. A day after the rainstorm stopped a strong wind strong came and lasted foe another week. Relena and her brother ran over and and stayed with Dr. J and I.  
  
We got closer.  
  
Then she asked the question.  
  
"Heero, why do you have eyes like a killer?"  
  
Awwww.....hell.  
  
END. NO PREVIEW. MORE TO COME LATER.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE.  
  
Ally 


	8. Rolling In The Dust

::Slumps down with her head hung low::  
  
OMG. I can't believe it....One the first word, of chapter 7...is a mistake...  
  
::bangs her head in the desK::  
  
You would think that if the chapter is short I would beable to not have any typos.....this is so depressing.  
  
Ok Anywacks, Thanks for the reviews. Yes Katt, I'm from the south, born in Alabama. Thank you Little Rayshine, I like the short chapters too. Funny but on the review it says you only read the first chapter, did you not see the 2-7?  
  
Chapter 8: Rolling In the Dust  
  
...I haven't talked to Relena since then.   
  
Maybe it's about time I talked about myself. Why I am the way I am. Why I have the "eyes of a killer" as she puts it.  
  
My father was an assassin for the American Goverment. My mother was a sly, cunning, asian slut. My parents were never married, did what they wanted to do, and lived like it was their world. When my mother had me, I was left a nameless baby. My father taught me everything there is to know about being a killer.  
  
By the time I turned 4 I was helping my father assassinate politcal figures. My mother had died when I was 3, leaving me with a man that had no idea how to father someone. At 5, my father took the last mission he would every take.  
  
To assassinate Japan's Prime Minster. Heero Yuy.  
  
He was killed after they found where he was hiding. They found me and took me in, soon sending me to my grandmother's after finding me of no use.  
  
My Grandmother didn't want me, a cold, heartless, NAMELESS, 5 year old orphan boy.  
  
I was soon sent to my Uncle on my father's side. Then I was passed down slowly before my mother's great aunt got a letter from Dr. J, asking for me to be sent to him.  
  
First, he gave me a name. Heero Yu. In memory of my late father. Then he trained me.  
  
Dr. J was scientist also for the goverment.   
  
His experiment: to build the perfect assassin.   
  
His subject: Me  
  
Hiding in this small town was perfect, and no one sepected anything.  
  
Until I met her.  
  
Relena Peacecraft.  
  
One summer, when I had gone with Duo to the beach to see some far off relative, I had met her.  
  
It was summer love I never wanted to see again....  
  
END! For the chapter...Review and I'll update, until then I'm waiting for my chocolate to arrive.  
  
Ally 


End file.
